


Laya's Legacy

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [3]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Double Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Shapeshifting, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ayn discovers Lyle's secret.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Laya's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 7 'dragon'.
> 
> based on my 'Ryuka' fic series continuity

The boy had taken it remarkably well when Lyle had transformed into a dragon in front of him. He'd half expected him to be holding the family's grudge against his, for kidnapping Ayn's mother (never mind that she'd been one of Lyle's people in the first place), with the same capacity for a long memory as Orakians and Layans were so famous for when it came to feuds. At the very least, he expected some kind of fear or suspicion at the man's ability to turn into a monster. Even other Layans didn't turn into beasts, they just had the inherited ability to command them. Some of Lyle's close family could turn into dragons as well - whatever tampering had been done to their genes during the Great War, it hadn't manifested every single time. Among his people, it was just accepted as proof that he was a legitimate heir to the throne, as a special spiritual closeness to Laya. He supposed he would never find out the truth behind his unusual powers now, or reach the island that was the only other place where dragons still lived. He'd enabled Ayn's quest to succeed, though. That was the main thing.


End file.
